Little Secret
by ryuuhani
Summary: Hinata yang dirasuki oleh roh Shion yang mati karena suatu insiden misterius mau tidak mau harus mengikuti semua kehendak roh gadis itu. Mencari semua pembunuhnya dan balas dendam adalah hal yang diinginkan Shion. Dengan bantuan Sasuke Uchiha, akhirnya Shion dan Hinata bisa mengetahui semua pelaku pembunuhan Shion yang telah terkubur cukup lama.


**Naruto** **Masashi** **Kishimoto**

 **Rate** **T**

 **Genre : Mystery**

 **Warning : typo, OOC (terutama** **Sasuke dan Hinata), gaje, abal, tidak sesuai EYD**

 **Little Secret**

 **Chapter 1**

 **The First**

"Kyaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!" Derap langkah seseorang terdengar dari lantai dua Konoha High School. Jeritan demi jeritan menggema menemani derap langkahnya yang semakin menghentak lantai dengan keras.

Terlihat seorang gadis yang berlari menyusuri lorong dengan jeritan - jeritan yang sarat akan ketakutan. Seragamnya begitu berantakan, keringatnya bercucuran dari mana - mana, matanya dipenuhi cairan bening yang terus menetes seirama dengan hentakan kakinya. Disusul oleh seorang gadis di belakangnya yang berjalan santai dengan senyum kepuasan yang ia sungginggkan.

Gadis itu terpojok di suatu ruangan. Aula musik lebih tepatnya. Dia roboh dan menangis. Menggeleng - gelengkan kepalanya penuh penyesalan. Lututnya benar - benar lemas. Dia sudah tidak memiliki kekuatan lagi untuk berlari dari orang di hadapannya.

"A-aku mohon, maafkan aku..hiks..hiks...maafkan aku.. Kasihanilah aku.." Gadis itu mendongak menatap mata yang berkilat nyalang di depannya. Menunjukkan penyesalannya.

Gadis di depannya hanya tersenyum sinis kearahnya. Kemudian perlahan gadis itu berjongkok, membelai pipi gadis yang memohon belas kasihan padanya. Gadis yang begitu acak - acakan. "Bersiaplah!" Bisiknya tepat di samping telinga gadis tadi.

Matanya berkilat seketika dan tangannya terjulur mencekik leher gadis di depannya. "Berteriaklah!" Titahnya.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!"

"Karin-chan! Karin-chan! Bangun!" Teriak seorang wanita paruh baya sembari menepuk - nepuk pipi anaknya.

"Hah... O-kaachan..hiks..hiks" Karin memeluk kaa-san nya dengan erat, menangis dalam pelukan kaa-san nya. Tangis ketakutan.

"Apa yang kau mimpikan hime?" Tanya ibunya sembari mengelus kepala Karin agar anaknya yang satu itu bisa segera tenang.

"Di-dia datang. Dia datang membalaskan dendamnya kaa-chan, dia akan membunuhku." Tangis Karin semakin gencar dan tak bisa dibendung lagi.

Kaa-san nya mengernyitkan alisnya, tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh anaknya. Bingung dengan apa maksud dari perkataannya, bingung dengan ketakutannya. Dia mendorong bahu anaknya dengan lembut, menatap mata Karin dengan penuh sayang. Berusaha mencari kebenaran dari sana.

"Katakan dengan jujur, apa kau memiliki kesalahan yang begitu besar yang tidak kaa-chan ketahui?" Tatapannya berubah serius, menuntut jawaban dari puteri sulungnya.

Karin tidak menjawab. Dia hanya menggeleng. Menolak untuk menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

oOo

"Kyaaa!!!!" Jeritan seorang gadis terdengar dari ruang loker. Menarik perhatian setiap siswa siswi yang berlalu lalang di sekitar sana.

"Ada apa, Tenten?" Tanya seorang siswa yang dengan sigapnya langsung menghampiri gadis yang berteriak tadi.

"S-Sasuke-kun, ada yang menerorku dengan surat berdarah.." Kata gadis yang diketahui bernama Tenten tersebut dengan wajah yang pucat pasi.

"Apa? Sudah berapa lama?" Sasuke melongok melihat isi loker Tenten yang dipenuhi dengan surat berdarah dan sebuah kotak besar disana. "Apa isinya?" Tanyanya pada Tenten.

"Aku tidak yakin. Kotak itu baru ada hari ini di lokerku." Jawab Tenten panik.

"Bisa jadi ini teror yang lain. Biar aku yang buka." Kata Sasuke. Dia segera memakai sarung tangan karet dan membuka kotak berukuran besar yang ada dalam loker Tenten dengan hati - hati.

Semua orang yang ada di sana ikut tegang melihat hal yang dilakukan Sasuke. Semuanya was - was menunggu apa yang ada di dalam kotak misteri itu. Perlahan, penutup kotak itu terbuka dan memperlihatkan isinya.

"Oh, ini hanya sepatu. Sepertinya hadiah dari seseorang untukmu. Tapi sepertinya sepatu ini sudah jelek." Kata Sasuke sembari memperlihatkan sepatu berwarna merah kearah Tenten.

Semua orang yang sudah begitu panik pun menghela nafas lega. Kepanikan yang mereka takutkan ternyata tidak ada. Isinya hanya sepatu saja. Padahal mereka sudah berimajinasi mungkin di dalam kotak itu ada sesuatu yang mengerikan seperti bangkai atau potongan tubuh seseorang seperti dalam film - film yang biasa mereka tonton. Semuanya pun hendak bubar dari sana. Melanjutkan aktivitas mereka kembali sampai akhirnya, terdengar sebuah jeritan lagi.

"Kyaaa!!" Tenten berteriak lagi. Dia melemparkan sepatu yang tadi ia terima dari Sasuke.

Semua orang yang sudah merasa lega pun dibuat panik kembali. Mereka kembali mendatangi tempat Tenten dan Sasuke tadi. Dilihatnya, Tenten tengah menangis histeris. Bahkan Sasuke pun tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Tenten, ada apa denganmu?" Sasuke berusaha mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Tenten. Namun, Tenten sama sekali tidak menjawab. Dia terus menangis dengan histerisnya hingga mengundang perhatian dari para guru yang hendak masuk ke kelas yang akan mereka ajar.

"Ada apa ini?" Tanya seorang sensei yang hendak lewat kesana.

"Aku tidak begitu mengerti, sensei." Terang Sasuke. "Tadi dia mengambil sepatu itu dari tanganku, kemudian tiba - tiba saja dia jadi histeris."

Sensei tersebut melihat ke sekeliling dan melihat kearah sepatu merah kumuh yang terbengkalai di lantai. Kemudian mendekat dan mengambil sepatu merah itu. Menilik - nilik ada hal aneh apa yang sebenarnya terdapat pada sepatu itu.

"Mizuki-sensei, saya akan menyelidiki kasus ini." Kata Sasuke yang menghampiri Mizuki-sensei.

"Tidak. Sekarang waktunya untuk belajar. Lebih baik kau masuk ke kelas dan main detektif - detektifannya nanti saja!" Perintah Mizuki-sensei tegas.

Memang, sejak masih SMP, Sasuke terkenal dengan pola pikirnya yang cepat dan kegemarannya terhadap detektif membuatnya bertransformasi menjadi seorang detektif muda yang handal. Sudah banyak kasus yang berhasil dia selesaikan dan pihak sekolah pun sangat mendukung akan hal ini kecuali hatu orang, yaitu Mitzuki-sensei. Entah kenapa tapi dia tidak pernah mengizinkan murid - muridnya untuk mendekati sesuatu yang konyol menurutnya seperti detektif, FBI atau semacamnya.

Selain Sasuke Uchiha, KHS juga mempunyai detektif muda yang tak kalah hebat yaitu Sakura Haruno. Seorang siswi kelas X yang juga gemar memecahkan kasus - kasus misteri. Sayangnya, Sasuke dan Sakura selalu berusaha menjadi yang terbaik, sehingga mereka terkesan bermusuhan.

Setelah insiden mengejutkan dan membingungkan tadi pagi, siswa KHS tetap bisa mengikuti pelajaran dengan tenang. Terkecuali Sasuke. Dia benar - benar berfikir dengan keras atas insiden tadi pagi. Bagaimana bisa Tenten jadi menangis histeris hanya karena menerima sepatu merah lusuh itu. Bagaimana dia bisa begitu ketakutan ketika melihatnya? Pertanyaan - pertanyaan macam itu terus berkecamuk dalam pikirannya. Bahkan tak sadar bahwa pelajaran kedua telah usai dan sekarang sudah waktunya untuk istirahat pertama.

Jreng..

Suara petikan gitar terdengar menggema dari aula musik. Sakura yang kala itu tengah menaiki anak tangga mendengarnya dan merasa penasaran. Kemudian dia pun pergi ke aula musik untuk melihatnya.

Clek

Sakura membuka pintu aula musik. Dilihatnya disana ada seorang siswi yang sedang ashik memainkan gitarnya sembari menyenandungkan beberapa nada.

"Kupikir ada hantu gentayangan di sini. Ternyata Cuma kau." Kata Sakura sembari melangkah mendekati gadis tersebut.

"Hahaha, senang sekali jika aku hantu." Timpal gadis itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini sendian, Ino?" Tanya Sakura kepada gadis tadi yang ternyata adalah Ino.

"Hanya bermain bersama Rena." Jawab Ino santai sembari menunjukkan gitarnya. "Kau mau ikut?" Tawarnya kemudian.

"Hm. Aku ingin, hanya saja hari ini aku sedang menyelidiki sebuah kasus. Dan aku sekarang harus menemui Hinata-nee di kantin." Jawab Sakura dengan menyesal.

"Hah, padahal sudah lama kita tidak main bersama. Oh iya, aku juga harus menemui Hina-nee dulu. Kalau begitu, kita pergi sama - sama." Kata Ino sumringah.

Sakura dan Ino pun pergi ke kantin bersama. Sesampainya disana, mereka langsung bisa menemukan orang yang mereka cari.

"Hallo nee-chan!" Sapa Sakura dan Ino bersamaan.

"Oh, hai.." Hinata tersenyum ramah pada mereka berdua.

"Hina-nee bisa jelaskan insiden tadi pagi?" Tanya Sakura.

"Ah, aku hanya lewat sih.. Tapi mungkin bisa." Jawab Hinata kalem.

"Sebelumnya, aku ingin minta bantuan nee-chan.. Hina-nee, bantu aku yah??" Rayu Ino dengan puppy eyes nya.

"Bantu apa?" Tanya Hinata.

"Pulang sekolah nanti antar aku ke toko buku ya nee-chan, sebentar lagi kan musim ujian." Kata Ino.

"Boleh saja." Turut Hinata.

"Sekarang ceritakan insidennya, nee-chan!" Kata Sakura tidak sabaran.

"Baiklah.." Hinata pun menceritakan insiden tadi pagi kepada Sakura dan Ino.

"Jadi ada apa dengan sepatu itu?" Alis Sakura mengeryit, tanda bahwa dia bingung.

"Nee-chan kurang-" Hinata menghentikan perkataannya kala melihat Sasuke memasuki kantin sekolah dan duduk sendiri di pojokan. "Nee-chan permisi sebentar." Pamitnya kemudian.

"Mau kemana, Hinata-nee?" Tanya Ino. Sasuke dan Ino melihat kemana arah Hinata pergi. Dan mereka menemukan Sasuke disana. Rupanya kakak kelasnya itu pergi menemui Sasuke di pojokan sana.

"Hinata-nee akrab dengan anak itu yah?" Tanya Ino pada Sakura yang terlihat cukup kaget.

"Untuk apa dia menemui anak itu!" Gumam Sakura kesal.

"Boleh aku ikut duduk disini?" Tanya Hinata meminta izin.

"Duduk saja, kursi ini juga bukan milikku. Tidak usah meminta izin." Jawab Sasuke sekenanya.

"Baiklah." Hinata pun duduk di hadapan Sasuke.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Hm. To the point begitu tidak baik. Orang bisa jadi salah paham." Kata Hinata sembari tersenyum manis.

"Tapi kau memang ingin mengatakan sesuatu kan?" Tanya Sasuke yakin.

"Ya." Jawab Hinata santai.

"So?"

"Kau tahu, aku baru saja mendengar berita pembunuhan yang terjadi di sekolah ini setahun yang lalu. Insiden yang tiba - tiba ditutup oleh pihak sekolah. Aku penasaran dengan hal itu. Kenapa sekolah menutupnya begitu saja. Apa ada anggota guru atau petinggi sekolah yang terlibat? Aku penasaran saja." Jelas Hinata.

"Aku juga penasaran dengan hal itu. Tapi, aku tidak diizinkan untuk menyelidikinya oleh pihak sekolah." Kata Sasuke acuh.

"Aku sedang membentuk organisasi sekolah. Organisasi khusus pemecah kasus misteri yang menyangkut insiden setahun lalu. Tapi, organisasi ini ilegal karena aku tidak mengkonfirmasikannya kepada kepala sekolah. Karena, organisasi ini sudah jelas akan ditentang. Aku hanya ingin bertanya, apa kau mau ikut? Kalau kita bisa memecahkan teka - teki ini, kita bisa membongkar seluruh rahasia yang ada dibaliknya. Dan kita bisa tahu kebenaran yang sesungguhnya. Bagaimana?" Tawar Hinata.

"Aku tidak mau ikut organisasi ilegal." Jawab Sasuke mantap.

"Apa kau tidak penasaran, kenapa keluarga korban pembunuhan itu lenyap dalam semalam? Lalu, kenapa sekolah menutupnya sebagai insiden bunuh diri? Padahal kita tahu sendiri, bahwa hasil autopsi mengatakan bahwa korban mati karena dibunuh.. Apa kau sama sekali tidak penasaran?" Kata Hinata berusaha meyakinkan Sasuke.

Sasuke terlihat begitu bingung. Sepertinya dia sedang berpikir apakah dia harus bergabung atau tidak.

"Kasus tadi pagi, kita juga akan menyelidikinya. Mungkin saja ini masih ada kaitannya dengan insiden mengerikan itu." Tambah Hinata.

"Hah.." Sasuke menghela nafas sejenak kemudian bersuara. "Baiklah, kakak cukup membuatku penasaran. Aku bergabung." Kata Sasuke pada akhirnya.

Hinata mungembangkan senyum manisnya. Menunjukkan bahwa dia senang dengan usahanya yang membuahkan hasil. "Aku yakin, kita pasti bisa memecahkannya. Pulang sekolah nanti kita akan berkumpul di ruang rapat OSIS."

"Ya. Aku akan datang." Kata Sasuke.

"Baguslah. Kalau begitu, kakak pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa nanti siang." Kata Hinata disertai senyum ramah.

"Hm" Tanggap Sasuke.

'Ada yang aneh dengan senpai itu.' Batin Sasuke.

Jam pelajaran pun telah berakhir. Sasuke pun bergegas ke ruang rapat OSIS dengan langkah tergesa - gesa. Dia sengaja pergi ke sana lebih awal agar bisa banyak mencaritahu tentang senpainya yang terkesan misterius dan aneh. Namun, sesampainya disana, belum ada orang sama sekali. Dengan tekad yang kuat, Sasuke pun pergi ke kelas senpainya itu.

"Pergilah!" Terdengar suara perempuan dari dalam kelas XII-4.

Sasuke yang mendengarnya diam - diam mengintip dari balik jendela. Dan alangkah terkejutnya dia ketika melihat pemandangan di hadapannya.

TBC

A/N : this my first story on ffn. Let's enjoy my story.. Thank you for reading minna


End file.
